It's for You, Ciel
by Authorjelek
Summary: 14 Desember. Ketika pelantikan Ratu yang baru akan dimulai, kereta itu diledakkan, kedua pasang bola saling menatap, dan... /"Bunuh..."/"Kashikomarimashita."/Mungkin genre tidak sesuai/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tanggal 14 Desember.

Sebuah tanggal yang cukup membuat masyarakat gempar saat itu—tanggal kelahiran sang putra mahkota, calon pemimpin Britannia nantinya.

Sekarang para pengurus istana sibuk mengurusi kelahiran sang pangeran. Apalagi ditambah sulit karena banyaknya kameramen dari televisi Inggris yang ingin merekam cantiknya—uhm, 'tampan'nya anak yang baru dilahirkan pasangan Ratu rachel dan Raja Vincent Phantomhive tersebut.

—Kita berpindahpada rakyat mereka saja, sekarang. Tampak seorang anak (dari wajahnya, terlihat seperti anak berumur 8 tahun) dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata _ruby-_nya yang indah. Ia menatap lekat-lekat televisi, memandangi anak laki-laki berambut kelabu yang baru saja keluar dari rahim ibunya.

"Ciel... Phantomhive."

Ia menunjukkan sebuah seringai dan tatapan bernafsu mengerikan pada bayi yang disorot kamera tersebut.

.

**It's For You, Ciel**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji (c) Toboso Yana

**Pair: **SebaCiel

**Warning! **Alur lumayan membingungkan, urutan kekuasaan kerajaan yang tidak jelas, bahasa muter-muter, typo, OOC, dan Fem!Ciel yang kontras dari sifat Ciel.

.

15 tahun (kurang) berlalu.

Setahun setelah pemakaman sang raja, Vincent Phantomhive, yang awalnya sudah menggantikan posisi almarhum istrinya yang meninggal setelah kelahiran anak keduanya, putri bernama Ciella. Vincent sudah memimpin Inggris untuk beberapa tahun—sampai akhirnya ia dibunuh oleh seseorang berjulukan 'Iblis bermata merah'. Kata seorang saksi—salah satu _maid _yang waktu itu dapat mengintip seisi lokasi pembunuhan—si 'Iblis' menyebut-nyebut sama Ciel sebelum akhirnya Vincent ditusuk beberapa senjata tajam. Apa senjata-nya dan siapa pembunuhnya... ya, itu masih misteri.

Kita tinggalkan dulu masalah itu—sekarang kita perhatikan keadaan Inggris. Merupakan negara yang dapat disebut—hmm, kacau. Maka dari itu, sang perdana menteri, William T., berniat mengangkat seorang ratu. (Silakan garisbawahi kata ratu.)

Waktu itu, di Inggris, sangat gempar akan kelahiran Ciel,rakyat tidak menyadari bahwa Ratu juga melahirkan seorang putri—namanya Ciella—yang merupakan adik kembar Ciel. Ciella merupakan putri bermuka dua—sangat ramah di depan orang lain, namunm ketika hanya dengan Ciel, dia sanagt suka menyombongkan diri—menyebalkan. Entah karena aura Ciel menular atau karena keangkuhan Ciel harus dibalas dengan yang setimpal, Ciel-pun tak mengerti. Yang Ciel mengerti hanya: Adiknya menyebalkan.

—Sekarang, kita beralih pada Ciel. Ia sedang meratapi makam —meratapi? Benarkah? Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kesedihan ataupun kerinduan—malah wajah yang penuh rasa kesal.

'Tch. Gara-gara kau mati, Ciella akan menjadi ratu.' Masih ditatapnya makam sang ayah, tatapannya (masih) tidak menandakan rasa sayang sama sekali. Dan Ciel mengepalkan tangannya.

_Flashback-_

**(Ciel's POV)**

"Hai, Ciel!"

Terdengar suara yang familiar, cukup manis, eh, tidak manis sama sekali. Karena suara itu pasti milik—

"Kau pasti dengar apa yang dibicarakan Willi, 'kan?"

—Ciella.

Cih, adik kembar sombong itu pasti ingin memamerkan jabatannya yang dalam waktu dekat akan diangkat menjadi ratu. Aku muak. Harusnya cukup dari si dahi lebar itu kumendengarnya.

"Aku akan menjadi ratu, Ciel. Dan tenang! Aku sudah punya calon raja, Alois! Tunanganku! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kerajaan ini, ahahaha!"

Ingin sekali kurobek mulutnya sekarang juga. Tidak, tidak—harusnya nanti malam saja kubunuh. Sekalian aku tak mungkin ketahuan dan ditangkap polisi. Nah, lihat saja, _adikku yang __manis__._

_End of Flashback-_

Ciel pulang dengan kereta kudanya. Oh—sibuk sekali adiknya hingga tak mengunjungi makam sng ayah, hanya karena besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-15, pelantikan sang adik menjadi ratu.

Ciel menghela napas singkat, menunggu kereta kuda-nya sampai ke kerajaan. Sekali-kali ia melirik ke arah jendela di sampingnya—eh? Apa itu barusan? Ciel melihat sesosok bersurai hitam yang melewati kereta kudanya, sangat cepat, secepat kilat.

"Tadi itu ap—"

DUARR!

Kereta kuda Ciel meledak begitu saja, menisakan beberapa puing, cipratan darah manusia dan kuda yang sudah tercampur, dan asap setelah peledakan barang _insulator _tersebut. Tetapi...

TAP. TAP.

... Itu Ciel. Ya, dia selamat—tepatnya diselamatkan oleh orang yang sekarang berjalan menggendongnya ala uhukpengantin baruuhuk. Lalu, Ciel pun diturunkannya.

"Uhuk-huk. Hey, kau siap—"

Mata iel terbelalak, tangan Ciel bergidik seketika. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok seseram ini—oh,sebenarnya berparas cukup tampan namun irisnya...

Menampilkan dua warna yang berbeda—merah dan biru.

.

"_Ah, soft lens-ku lepas..."_

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>AN: Fic ini saya tujukan untuk ultah Ciel, urr—besok? Dan ini merupakan fiksi _two-shot_ makanya besok baru ketahuan hadiahnya, di chapter selanjutnya.

(uhuk—spoiler dikit deh(?), di sini saya masih kebayang-bayang Mukuro Rokudo—uhuk)

Terimakasih bagi pembaca. Ada yang mau review, alert, fave coretsayacoret uhum... cerita ini? Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, _soft lens-_ku lepas..."

"Hah?"

.

**It's For You, Ciel**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji (c) Toboso Yana

**Pair: **SebaCiel

**Warning! **Alur aneh-aneh, urutan kekuasaan kerajaan yang tidak jelas, bahasa muter-muter, typo, OOC, Fem!Ciel yang kontras dari sifat Ciel—dan malah ada kemungkinan mirip Alois, pada bagian (hampir) klimaks, terasa ada sedikit percepatan alur—lalu perlambatan alur tiba-tiba, dll.

(**Tambahan**: Saya sarankan baca di komputer, mengingat beberapa HP kurang canggih—seperti punya saya—tidak dapat membaca tulisan _italic_.)

.

Ciel menatap bingung ke arah pemuda di depannya. Jangan bilang iris dwiwarna itu hanyalah hasil _soft lens _yang lepas dari salah satu matanya? Oh, tidak lucu. Sudah bagus, Ciel sempat bergidik melihat irisnya .

"Sepertinya sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan, ya," Si pemuda mengambil sesuatu dari mata kirinya—_soft lens _eh? "hng, Tuan Muda Ciel?"

DEG. DEG.

Jantung Ciel berdegup lebih cepat. Oh, apakah ini cint—uhum, perasaan takut Ciel tak dapat dipungkiri. Ditambah sedikit amarah itu. Dapat ditangkapnya pantulan cahaya merah darah dari iris pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Dia, tak salah lagi...

Si 'Iblis bermata merah'.

Iblis yang membunuh ayahnya. Iblis yang membuat Ciella diangkat menjadi ratu. Iblis yang... menyebalkan. Eh, tunggu—bukannya semua iblis memang begitu? Sudahlah.

Nah, sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan amarah dan _dendam _Ciel pada orang ini.

"Kau—"

"Kenapa, hayo?"

_KRIK. KRIKKRIK. KRIKKRIKKRIK._

Ciel tidak dapat berkata-kata, mengeluakan perasaan marah yang dipendamnya. Oh, takutnya malah disangka orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja marah—dan mana mungkin dia mengerti apa yang Ciel maksudkan? Misalnya, kalau Ciel berkata bahwa Ciella akan menjadi ratu karenanya, dia tak mungkin mengerti. Dia tak punya darah kerajaan, oke? Lebih-lebih, tekanan darah Ciel sudah terlanjur melunjak sebelum satu patah kata pun dikeluarkan. Kata-katanya teracak-acak begitu saja pada otak Ciel.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, maaf ya—" Tiba-tiba saja, si pemuda mengangkat Ciel, membawanya ala pengantin (lagi). Ia berjalan melewati beberapa lorong. Sebenarnya, Ciel cukup tertarik pada lorongnya tetapi—

"Hoy, apa-apaan?"

—tetap saja, dibawa ala _bridal _begitu kan memalukan. Ciel tak kuasa meraung-raung karena perasaan mungkin malu atau tidak nyaman, entahlah. Mungkin pemilik iris _ruby _itu sudah tidak tahan mendengar raungan sampai—"Sheesh." Telunjuknya ditaruh di depan bibir. "Bisakah Tuan Muda bersabar sebentar lagi saja?" Dan Ciel pun tenang...

BRUUK.

"Enh...?" Ciel menggosok matanya. Eh—sejak kapan Ciel tertidur? Sepertinya Ciel merasa terlalu nyaman saat dibawa Sebastian hingga tak tersadar tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Bangunlah, Tuan. Kita sudah sampai," Ciel mulai membuka matanya. Eh, wajahnya terlalu dekat, wajah Ciel sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Hah, kenapa iblis itu membuka kancingnya?—"Ini kasur _queen-size _kita, aku tak akan menunggu lebih lama lag—"

BUAKK.

Ditendang. Oleh Ciel. Dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"—Ahaha, reaksi yang lucu, lo, Tuan Muda. Tenang, aku hanya bercanda." Pemuda berambut belah tengah itu duduk pada sofa yang berada di hadapan sofa tempat Ciel—urr, duduk.

...

TIK. TOK. TIK. TOK.

"Hey, kau—" Ciel mulai bersuara lagi.

"Namaku Sebastian, Tuan Muda."

"—baiklah, Sebastian, kau menculikku?"

Hng... pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tapi barangkali si 'Iblis' bernama Sebastian ini mau menjawab.

"Kalau Tuan maunya begitu, baiklah, aku menculik Tuan."

Senyumannya dikeluarkan lagi. Oh—Ciel tidak tahan melihat senyumannya yang begitu indah... Uhum. Ralat.

'Cih, orang ini apa-apaan...' batin Ciel. Oke, Ciel jujur—berdiam diri selama 3 jam bersama orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini betul-betul membosankan. Ditambah Ia harus menunggu di tempat yang—ukh—terlihat lumayan kumuh. Tempat yang dahulu digunakan sebagi kafeteria ini sekarang sudah tidak ada yang merawat.

"Uhuk, uhuk—Aku pergi." Ciel beranjak sofa yang ia duduki. Hampir saja gagang pintu itu berhasil digenggamnya—

_GRAPE._

—eh. Bukannya itu 'buah anggur' dalam bahasa Inggris?

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Muda."

Ternyata suara Sebastian yang berhasil mendekap Ciel. Hey, kita lihat muka Ciel sekarang—oh, merah tidak kepalang. Apakah ini cint—ohok, sepertinya Ciel kesal karena perlakuan Sebastian ini.

"Hey, aku bosan—dan kau mengurungku di sini dalam waktu lama, begitu saja. Paling tidak..."

"Memang kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hng? Tuan Muda?" seringai (mesum) terlukis di wajahnya.

PEESH.

Termometer angka ohokkemaluanohok itu meninggi hingga sekarang warna merah telah meraih tubuh Ciel.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan sekarang juga—"

"Paling tidak, tunggu sampai tengah malam, Tuan."

Ciel melirik ke arah jam tangannnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30—tiga setengah jam lagi sebelum kata tengah malam dapat tercapai. Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir, Sebastian memang gila—siapa yang mau menunggu lebih lama lagi setelah menunggu 3 jam dengan perasaan bosan yang tinggi. Tapi... Oh, Ciel. Bisakah kau menunggu _sedikit _lebih lama lagi? Bisakah membuat titik didih termometer kebosananmu itu sedikit lebih tinggi, sehingga kau dapat bersabar sedikit lagi?

"Cih. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Hening. Ciel menghempaskan tangan Sebastian yang sudah sedikit melonggar dari pinggang Ciel.

Ciel pun memutar gagang pintunya. Tapi...

Terkunci.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Tidak semudah itu, Tuan." Sebastian kembali ke sofanya. "Lebih baik tidur saja, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan."

Ciel merasa tak dapat melakukan apapunlagi, sehingga Ia kembali ke sofanya, "Terserah kau, sajalah." Dan Ia memejamkan matanya...

...

"_Ah...—"_

"_Jangan... ngggh..."_

"_Sebastian(nnnh...)..."_

(—Eh, apa itu barusan?)

Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang cerah. Dan kita bisa lihat dua insan ini—urr—berposisi saling menindih.

"Oy(hhh..)... Sebastian, tubuhmu... hhhh... berat, tau—"

Setelah lama dibangunkan Ciel coretdengandesahannyacoret, akhirnya manusia berjulukan iblis itu membuka mata. Ia menyadari posisinya yang—ukh—sedikit bermakna ambigu itu.

"Oh, maafkan saya, Tuan," si iblis bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Kalau tidur, saya memang suka bergerak-ger—"

PLAAK.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi Sebastian.

"Kau. Membuatku. Tidak. Dapat. Bangun. Dan. Tidur. Dengan. Nyenyak. Bodoh."

Sebastian melirik ke arah jam tangan Ciel. Ternyata sudah siang, pukul 09.00.

"Tidak akan sampai dalam waktu 1 jam."

Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau takkan sampai ke istana."

"Tahu apa kau—"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sebastian duduk—eh, tidak. Ia bergaya ala _butler _pada komik yang dari volume 1 sampai 3 itu menunjukkan gambar sang tokoh utama pada sampulnya. Bertumpu pada kaki kirinya, tangannya ditaruh di dada.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Muda."

Ciel membelalakkan matanya—eh, ulang tahun? Bahkan ia lupa. Terlalu sibuk pada pikiran pelantikan Ciella.

"Sebagai hadiah," Si Iblis menatap lekat-lekat iris pemuda bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu, "Saya bersedia mengabulkan permintaan apapun dari Tuan Muda."

DEG. DEG. DEG.

_Hey, Ciel, apa yang kau pikirkan? _Mata safir Ciel menatap lekat-lekat iris _ruby _Sebastian. Mencari keyakinan, kebenaran akan apa yang sudah iblis ini janjikan.

'_Biru bertemu merah. Warna yang mewakilkan laki-laki dan perempuan. Warna yang menunjukkan sebuah pasangan. Aku tahu, Ciel. Kita jodoh. Orang bermata biru di dunia ini banyak—namun, hanya warna biru-mu yang kudambakan. Hanya biru-mu yang dapat melengkapi merah-ku. Aku tahu, aku tahu—'_

"Bunuh... Ciella." Masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam perkataannya. Bukan keraguan akan keinginannya—ragu akan orang ini, Sebastian, dapat dipercaya atau tidak.

"_Kashikomarimashta._"

ZYUUU...

Memang... iblis. Baru saja diperintahkan, sudah menghilang bagai diterpa angin.

'_Tenang, Ciel. Aku akan melakukan perintahmu. Dan, hanya aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu. Pasangan tuan dan pelayan. Hanya aku yang dapat melayanimu. Hanya. Aku—'_

'Cih.' Ciel kembali duduk pada sofa itu. Menunggu, menunggu...

...

"Lihat, Alois. Lihat!" Terlihat seorang gadis yang mirip—sangat mirip—dengan Ciel berputar-putar dengan gaunnya. Gaunnya bergerak-gerak indah, mengikuti gerakan yang memakai.

"_Sejujurnya, tak ada yang indah darimu... _Ahaha! Iya, Ciella! Kau memang cocok sekali dengan gaun itu," Alois mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciella. "Aku akan menjadi sang Romeo dan kau Juliet-nya, Ciella!"

"Tentu saja, Alois. " Ciella menerima uluran tangan Alois, "Kita akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidup seperti mereka!"

"_Siapa yang mau denganmu... _Iya, Ciella!"

"_Ahahahahahahahahahaha..." _Tawa mereka bercampuran, diiringi dengan getakkan mereka yang sedang berdansa.

"Tuan putri," seorang pelayan memanggilnya. "Ayo, upacara akan dimulai."

"Baiklah! Ayo, Alois!"

"Iya! _Urrgh—kapan kau datang..."_

...

'Bagus. Benar-benar tak ada yang memerhatikan Ciel.' Batin Ciella. 'Untung saja, mereka percaya saat aku bilang Ciel tak mau datang ke perayaan ini karena tak terima aku menjadi ratu—yah, ada benarnya, sih, ihihihahaha!'

Tampak seseorang sedang membacakan sesuatu—sepertinya kata-kata yang membuat calon ratu ini sah.

'Ehehehe, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi!' Ciella sangat semangat dan yakin, tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Dan, hey—kalian ingat tentang Sebastian?

Sekarang kita lihat salah satu penonton, Alois. Ia masih—sempat—menampakkan senyumnya, saat perasaannya di atas kesal ini. Sejujurnya, ia sangat mengharapkan kedatangan _orang itu_, untuk sebuah misi. Misinya—tidak ada yang tahu misi apa itu.

'Tidak apa. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi saja!' Alois menatap Ciella dengan serius. Seorang _servant _sedang memberikan sesuatu padanya—

_PRAANG. ZRAASH._SYUUU...

'Kau... datang!'

Kepala Ciella terjatuh, mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak—dan tentunya, tak ada lagi tanda kehidupan Ciella. Yang membunuh betul-betul misterius, belum mencapai hitungan detik, kepala itu putus—sementara tadi sedikit terlihat bayangannya, warna hitam pekat tanpa campuran warna lainnya.

Yang lain kaget dan langsung menghampiri Ciella dengan panik, namun sang tunangan hanya berdiam di sana. Melukiskan sebuah senyum pada wajahnya,

'Terima kasih, ...' terdapat sebuah jeda saat Alois ingin menarik nafas terlebih dahulu...

.

'_... Claude.' Batin pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut._

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Berakhir dengan nggantung~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Awalnya mau buat Ciel—berhubung ternyata akhirnya aneh, jadi sekalian di-_post_nya juga udah bukan pas ultah Ciel. Tapi itu masih ada ucapan ultahnya, (lain kali saya buat yang lain saja) masih ada—sedikit sekali—kepantasan dijadikan _birthday fic_.

Eh, saya sedikit kecewa dengan karya saya sendiri—berakhir dengan jelek seperti ini. Bahasa memang aneh—maaf, sudah ada kata perhatian dalam bahasa Inggris bukan? Sepertinya saya memang harus 'minggat' sepenuhnya(?) dari fandom ini.

Nah, sekian, berminat _review_?


End file.
